Crimson Heart
by foxface123
Summary: "Do we ever really have a choice?" Naruto looks up at him. "If something is so small compared to something so big... No matter how horrible that small feat is, it's nothing compared to what might happen." Itachi looks Naruto in the eye, his Sharingan fading. "You shouldn't label people off of your own judgments, Naruto, especially when you only know the small details..." ITANARU.
1. The change

**I'm soooo excited about this story. Like, i'm fangirling over my own story. **

**/**

Naruto glares up at Itachi, a sheen of sweat coating his forehead. Itachi stares down at him ominously, his body slowly separating into ravens. "If Sasuke attacked Konoha, what would you do? Would you fight him and kill him, or would you let the village perish?" Itachi murmurs, his eyes watching Naruto intently, waiting for an answer.

"I would protect the village." Naruto says. "But I would stop Sasuke without killing him!"

Itachi seems content with the answer. He opens his mouth to speak, but someone else talks instead. "I hope you don't mind me interrupting." Naruto and Itachi both turn their gazes and face the new comer. The masked man, Tobi, is standing in a tree a few meters away from the two of them. "Y-you!" Naruto shouts, fully facing him. "... Who are you again?"

"You can call me Tobi. But i'm not here to chat, I just need to try something out." He reaches into his cloak and pulls out a sphere. "Time to test the _Tsuki no Me Keikaku." (1)_

He throws the sphere up into the air and it catches the light of the sun. It glows brightly, and Naruto shields his eyes. When the light dissipates, Naruto slowly puts his arms down.

The man is gone, and so is the sphere. Naruto looks around and spots Itachi standing in front of him, but he looks a little different. He doesn't have the Akatsuki cloak on, so he's wearing a black shirt that has fish net in the front with black baggy pants. He has bandages around his ankles.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Itachi asks, an edge to his voice as if he had asked it before. Naruto raises a blonde brow. "What do you mean? Don't you remember that guy?" Itachi shakes his head in exasperation, waving Naruto forward. "Come on, stop being ridiculous. We need to hurry."

Naruto looks at Itachi quizzically. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"If you're going to be like that, i'll just leave you here." Itachi starts to walk further into the forest, not once looking back at Naruto. Naruto feels somewhat offended. Itachi is acting like nothing happened, and now he even has the gall to call him ridiculous. "Hey! Wait!" He shouts, rushing forward. "How can you not remember him?! And what about our fight?! We were talking about Sasuke!"

"Sasuke, huh? Is that who you're talking about? Honestly Naruto, I thought you would have been over him already. What happened to cutting your ties?"

Naruto slows his pace as he gets closer to Itachi, settling into a slow trot. "What? Cutting my ties? What are you talking about?" Itachi sighs and glances back at the blonde. "Naruto we don't have time for this. We need to get back to the hideout before someone spots us."

Naruto pushes his chakra out, looking for Kakashi, Sakura and Chiyo. He can't sense their chakra anywhere. "Where's my team?" He murmurs to himself.

"Did you say something?" Itachi calls. Naruto doesn't know how to respond. He realizes that he's following Itachi. Naruto looks down at his weapons pouch and gets the shock of his life. He's wearing a long dark cape that goes past his ankles, concealing his feet. He lifts his his arm and the cape opens, revealing a fishnet shirt and dark baggy pants like Itachi's. He also has bandages around his ankles.

"What am I wearing?!"

"Naruto, quiet down."

"No! I don't know what's going on!... Am I under some kind of Genjutsu?!" Naruto gets cut off by Itachi, who turns abruptly and smacks his hand over Naruto's mouth. "Naruto, please be quiet. We're almost there. And besides, you're giving me a headache."

Naruto is flabbergasted as Itachi pulls away and once again starts walking, his pace a little more than rushed this time. He looks up at the sky. The sun is still shining brightly, the rays burning Naruto's eyes, causing him to squint. "You have got to be kidding me..."

Naruto doesn't know why, but he puts his left foot forward, and then his right. He starts to move in a pattern, his pace almost as quick as Itachi's, and he follows. He follows Itachi, to where he doesn't know.

* * *

The scenery slowly starts to change. The tree's start to thin out, and Naruto catches a glimpse of what's to come. A long, green field. They reach the edge of the forest and Itachi turns towards him. "Alright. I'm sure you can find your way back from here. I'm going to stop somewhere and check up on someone. I might be back a little later than usual. Kisame should be waiting at the hideout, when you get there make sure you light a fire. I don't want to have to do it since Kisame forgot."

Itachi starts to trot away. Naruto opens and closes his mouth, his words are caught in his throat. He manages to get a grip on himself. "Wait!" Itachi stops and looks back at him. "I... don't remember how to get back."

"Cross the field, keep going straight. It will take a few miles, but you'll reach a waterfall. I'm sure you'll remember when you get there." Itachi walks once again, and Naruto watches as his figure slowly recedes until he completely vanishes from sight.

Naruto doesn't know what he's supposed to do. He _knows_ that he should go back to Konoha and give the information about Itachi's whereabouts. But for some reason, he _feels_ that he should actually go to the hideout instead. Naruto worry's his lip and, making his decision, starts heading through the tall grass.

He gazes around the field, looking for any other form of life besides himself. A big gust of wind blows and his hair whips wildly. Naruto makes a continuous pattern of pushing aside the grass as he gets his thoughts together.

_This has to be some kind of weird Genjutsu... But I can't seem to brake it. _A blade of grass whacks him in the eye, and he curses. _Damn grass. _

It takes some time, but Naruto finally reaches the end of the field, and comes to... more forest. "Keep going straight, huh?" He murmurs dryly to himself. Naruto stops. "What if this is a trap... Hmph. So what if it is?! I'll kick both of their asses!" With a new set determination, Naruto hops up into the trees and takes off towards the alleged hideout.

* * *

Naruto hears the waterfall before he sees it. He slows his pace and gazes around, the sound of the rushing water getting closer and closer. Naruto starts to see it through the trees, and he rushes over.

The waterfall is small, nothing spectacular about it. Naruto try's to spot a camp, but he can't find anything. "I've reached the waterfall... I'm not remembering." He mutters sarcastically to himself.

Naruto freezes when he senses someone else. There's a shadow in the middle of the water, and soon the water is being split. A figure steps out of the water, and Naruto's heartbeat quickens.

It's Hoshigake Kisame.

"Hey, Naruto. You're late. Did you get lost on the way?" Kisame says, a grin stretched out on his murky blue-green skin. "I... I did." Naruto says. He carefully steps onto the water, pumping chakra into his feet. Naruto takes notice that Kisame doesn't have an Akatsuki cloak on either. He's wearing the same pants that Naruto and Itachi have, and he has the same shirt Itachi had on.

"Come on inside." He says waving, signaling for Naruto to pick up the pace. Naruto does as he's told, shutting his eyes as he steps through the water, getting drenched in the process.

They enter a cave. The damp walls bring a chill to the air, and an involuntary shiver runs through Naruto's body. It's a little dark, but Naruto can still see all the way back to the cave. He spots Kisame's sword, Samehada, in the back. "Itachi said you should light a fire..." Naruto murmurs, saying it because it was an order, and for the fact that he's freezing.

Kisame chuckles and nods his head. "Souka, that's what I forgot. I didn't notice how cold it was until you mentioned it." Kisame walks to the back of the cave, and picks up sticks and branches that looks like they have been put there for a reason. "So how was the trip? I'm sure you two must of had some trouble, going all the way to the Land of Iron and back." Naruto doesn't know what he should say, so he decides to wing it. "Um... yeah. Well, it was a little rough around the border, but other than that it was a smooth trip."

"Ah. Did you bring me back that famous dango they have?"

Naruto clears his throat. "If I did, it wouldn't have been any good." Kisame chuckles again, the sound echoing through the cave. "Samehada and I were awfully lonely without you two, neh Samehada?" The sword hisses it's agreement from the other side of the cave. "How does Itachi expect me to light a fire? I could use a fireball from him right about now." Kisame sets the last stick onto the stack, and looks up at Naruto from his crouching position. "You don't happen to know any fire jutsu's do you?" Naruto is silent. "Just kidding. I know you don't. Well I guess I have to do it the old fashion way." Kisame picks up two sticks and starts to rub them menacingly against each other.

Soon, there's a spark and a small fire is born, it's flames leeching out across the dry branches. "I had to let them sit there for at least a week because they got wet from the waterfall." Kisame says, sitting back on his haunches. Naruto makes his way over to him and sits on the opposite side of the fire. "You know, there were some bandits close by. I had to scare them off. I didn't kill them, so don't worry." Naruto looks at Kisame quizzically. Kisame continues. "You've never liked it when we kill innocent people. You should be happy."

"Can you... run my life story by me?" Naruto says. It's an awkward question, in fact Naruto expects Kisame to be suspicious of him now. But Naruto is getting the feeling that this might not be a trap after all, and it's unnerving. "You can't remember yourself?" Kisame asks. Naruto pulls his legs against his chest and wraps his arms around his knees. "I just like hearing it from you. You're voice is nice to listen to." He states, a lie not too far from the truth.

"Alright I guess I could, since you love my voice oh-so-much. You left Konoha and cut your bonds, and now you're with Itachi and I." Naruto waits for more of an explanation, but when he doesn't get any he sighs. "Thanks Kisame, you've enlightened me."

"Well, I don't know much about how you left. I just know that you were with Itachi when I first met you. Ah, you were so cute. That little seven year old has grown up."

Naruto is shocked. "Seven..."

"Yes."

"Wow... i-it's been so long." Naruto's heart is pounding wildly in his chest. "What about... What about Sasuke?"

"The little Uchiha?" Kisame's playful grin turns into a thoughtful one. "I'm not sure what he's doing now, but I know he's searching for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto, did you hit your head or something? He's at Konoha, of course." Naruto's eyes widen, sweat starts to roll down his temples. "You mean Sasuke... never left?"

"Of course."

_I'm the one who left..._ Naruto thinks to himself. _In this place, i'm the one who left Konoha. Our rolls were reversed... But somehow i've gotten into a twisted relationship with this guy and Itachi._

"How exactly did I 'meet up' with Itachi? It's been so long I can hardly remember." Naruto try's to keep his voice under control. Kisame shrugs and feeds the fire another stick. "You'll have to ask him."

They go silent for a few moments, the snap and flicker of the fire filling the silence. "Maybe tomorrow we can go get some ramen, since you've been gone for so long. I know you've always liked ramen. Miso ramen, correct? I remember my first bowl." Naruto starts to zone out. _At least this guy can hold the conversation..._

_/_

Someone shakes Naruto awake, and he blinks open his eyes. Kisame is looming over him, that signature grin spread across his face. "Time to get up. We have to set out early if you want some ramen." Naruto wants to revolt, but his stomach growls in protest to his protest. He groggily sits up and stretches, his joints popping and re-adjusting. "What time is it?"

"Around five. In the morning."

Naruto rubs his head as he stands, and wraps his cloak tighter around him. He didn't notice how cold it has gotten. "It's warmer outside. Itachi is waiting for us."

They step through the water. Kisame was right, it's warmer outside. Naruto is a little aggravated since Kisame didn't split the water or anything, but he doesn't comment.

Itachi is standing across the water, watching them with that ominous stare of his. "I still don't see why we're doing this." Itachi tuts, clicking his tongue for emphasis on his annoyance. "But I suppose we should eat something besides dried up fruit and meat."

"Maa Itachi, you're always so happy in the morning." Kisame teases, readjusting Samehada on his shoulder. "Don't look too menacing." Itachi retorts.

Naruto is a little bit confused. The two almost seem... normal. Well, besides the fact that Kisame looks like a shark. "Um... Why do we have to leave early?"

"We're missing nin, Naruto." Itachi says. "What more of an explanation do you need?"

Naruto feels a vein throb in his forehead. _Damn Uchiha's... _"Come on. We should hurry." Itachi leads the trio.

Naruto analyzes Itachi, his blue eyes narrowed. _He's different..._ He thinks to himself. _He doesn't seem as severe and intense. _Naruto glances at Kisame, who is walking next to him. _I guess he's the same... I hardly know him. _

Kisame leans down, bringing his gaze level with Naruto's. "After we finish eating i'm going to deal with some people who took some of our supplies while you two were gone. You could ask Itachi that question you asked earlier, huh?"

Naruto nods and Kisame stands straight once again.

* * *

"Welcome!" The shop owner shouts as the trio enters. Naruto has his hood over his head, as instructed by Itachi. "Hello." Kisame greets, setting Samehada against a stool and sitting at the far end of the counter. Naruto takes notice that it isn't even a ramen shop, but a bar.

There are some ruff looking men scattered among the tables, watching them with sideways glances. "Three bowls of Miso Ramen with extra Pork, please." Kisame says, that strange drawl of his echoing throughout the building. The bar tender nods and heads to the back.

Naruto sits next to Itachi. The man returns with one bowl, and places it in front of Naruto. "You don't have to wear your hood in here, son." The man says, smirking down at Naruto. Itachi places a hand on Naruto's knee, refraining him from looking up. "He's sickly."

The man takes a man step back. "What's he got?"

"Just a fever."

The man nods and rubs his chin. "I think I have a tea that should help. What do you say kid?" Naruto nods his head, a little too quickly. The man returns to the back again.

Itachi removes his hand from Naruto's knee and waves towards his ramen. "Eat up. We shouldn't be here too long." Naruto nods, his stomach is a little tingly.

As he eats, he feels the stares from the men. They're practically burning a hole in his back. He clears his throat and try's to sneak a peak behind him, his eyes being covered from the hood. "Naruto." Itachi warns. "Ignore them."

"It's kind of hard to ignore someone when they're sending you death glares..."

"They won't do anything. Just eat so we can leave."

Naruto huffs, his tolerance for people suddenly becoming smaller and smaller, and continues to eat his ramen. _After this, I should ask about how I met up with Itachi... And then I should go back to the village as soon as I can. I'm sure this is a trap. _Naruto nods his head at his thinking, satisfied with his newly formed plan.

Kisame suddenly stands, the bar stool screeching across the moldy wooden floors. "I gotta go. I'll only be a minute or two, you and Naruto can head out." Kisame's grin stretches. "I'll catch up with ya."

Itachi waits until Kisame walks to the back until he stands as well. "Come, Naruto." Itachi commands, striding across the bar. Naruto looks back down at his half eaten ramen. "But i'm not finished..."

"Sorry. We've wasted enough time already."

"Asshole..." Naruto murmurs, stretching his limbs. He stands and starts walking to the door, the floorboards squeaking underneath his feet. There's a strange tension in the air. Naruto watches as Itachi opens the door, staring outside into the dark morning. He steps out, and as soon as the door shuts the men are on their feet. Naruto looks back at them with a confused expression.

"What are you doin' around here, kid?" One of the men, with a long and scraggly salt and pepper flaked beard, asks. His voice carry's across the room. "We... just came for ramen." Naruto mutters, peering through the hood.

"Ramen huh? You like ramen, son?" Naruto nods. "How bout I buy you a bowl, then. You look like you didn't get enough to eat." Naruto looks to where Kisame went, and then at the door.

"I really should be going..."

"Come on." The man pesters. "Just one bowl?"

_Why did Itachi leave me?_ Naruto wonders worriedly in his head. He has no doubt that he can beat up all of these assholes, but he feels uneasy.

One of the men takes a step closer to Naruto, and Naruto in return takes one back. The man has a nasty looking face, scars and wounds contorted him. "It's a nice offer, but I can't. I have to go." He starts to turn but the man with the nasty face grabs his arm. "There's no need to go so soon..." His breath reeks with alcohol. "Unless of course you aren't supposed to be around here... Huh?!" He grabs for Naruto's hood, but Naruto ducks and pushes him away. He rushes out the door and looks around for Itachi.

"That bastard..." Naruto gasps. "He left me!"

"I did no such thing."

Naruto looks up to where he heard the voice. Itachi is standing on the roof, his eyes glowing red from his Sharingan. "I almost had to interfere. Naruto, the next time I tell you to come, you come. No questions asked. Do you understand?"

"I _was_ coming! But then you left and I had to fend for myself!"

Itachi jumps down, his cape blowing wildly in the wind. "We need to leave." He turns and starts to walk. Naruto sighs and follows, his feet pattering against the road. "Shouldn't we wait for Kisame?" he asks. "Kisame has something to do."

Naruto opens his mouth to question him more, but flinches when a deafening sound screeches through the air. He turns as a sudden gust of wind blows past them. The bar is on fire, debris flying everywhere.

"W-what the hell?!" He screams, shielding his eyes from the sudden brightness of the flames. The explosion settles until the building just burns, the screams of the men inside seem to be coming from everywhere.

A figure appears from the shadows, and as it gets closer Naruto realizes it's Kisame. "What happened?!" He yells. Kisame's grin stretches some more, his dark shark eyes glowing. "They were going to come after us. Or worse, tell the authority's. We had to do something about them." He looks back at the now demolished bar. "It's too bad, they had great ramen."

"So you killed them all?!"

"They would have killed you if they had the chance." Itachi says, joining the conversation. "It's not the best, but we had no choice." Naruto looks at Itachi with disgust. "You can't do that to people!"

"But I can." Naruto shuts up, a chill running through his body as he gets the hidden message in Itachi's words.

He killed his whole clan, and left his brother in anguish for nothing. Itachi would kill Naruto, too, if he had to. He would kill anyone if they got in his way. "Monster..." Naruto whispers, clenching his fists. Itachi is silent as he analyzes Naruto, watching him with a blank expression.

"It's never good to call someone a monster, Naruto." Naruto grits his teeth, stung once again by Itachi's hidden meanings. Being called a monster himself, he knows how much the word can hurt.

"You and I are different. So different!" Naruto shouts. "Don't think that i'm like you, because i'm not! I was put here without my consideration! You chose to do what you did, and that makes you a monster!"

"Do we ever really have a choice?" Naruto looks up at him. "If something is so small compared to something so big... No matter how horrible that small feat is, it's nothing compared to what might happen." Itachi looks Naruto in the eye, his Sharingan fading. "You shouldn't label people off of your own judgments, Naruto, especially when you only know the small details. You can relate to that, can't you?"

Naruto feels involuntary tears poke at his eyelids. _Why do Itachi's words hurt so much? _Naruto thinks to himself, trying to go beyond those deep, dull black abyss' and go further into Itachi's head. _And why... do I feel so sympathetic for him? _

Kisame shrugs up Samehada on his shoulder, actually looking a little uncomfortable for once. "Hm... Well, i'm going to go and deal with the people who took some supplies a while back. You two... have fun."

He vanishes, leaving Naruto and Itachi to themselves. The sun is slowly peaking up over the horizon, the fire already diminishing. "We should get going." Itachi says finally, putting his back to Naruto. "... Okay." Naruto mutters, rubbing his eyes a little.

They start walking once again, the silence filling the air is anything but comfortable. Naruto keeps his gaze to the ground, his mind a big flurry of thoughts. He needs to go back to the village... but what if this is actually what it seems? Some kind of alternate universe where he's a missing s-ranked nin. He can't go back to the village, and he's stuck with Itachi and Kisame... He sets his jaw, a disturbing thought crossing his mind.

He wants to stay with Itachi.

**/**

**Okay! Lot of things that happened in this chapter! But, I really enjoyed writing it. I'm super excited for this, it's crazy. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Review please!**


	2. A kiss

**Alright guys. Get ready for mindless smut. **

**JK *not really* JK.**

**/**

Naruto rolls onto his side again, his mind filled with the screams of the men who perished in that fire. _I could have stopped it... _He thinks. But he knows, in actuality, that he couldn't. He had no clue of what was going on. And even if he did, Itachi would have stopped him.

Naruto looks at Itachi's back. He's sitting at the entrance of the cave, staring into the flowing water. _He's so weird._ Naruto sits up and rubs his back. "Can't sleep?" Itachi asks, his deep voice echoing through the cave. Naruto shakes his head. "I'm just... not tired."

"Hm."

Naruto brings his knees to his chest, and wiggles his toes. _I should go... _He glances at Itachi. _But maybe now's the time to ask.__  
_

"Neh, Itachi." Naruto starts. "How did we... meet up again?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Nuh uh." Naruto pulls his cape up over his shoulders. "Remind me."

'We don't have much time for a detailed explanation, so i'll give you a... summary." Naruto leans forward a little, Itachi's words already peaking his interest. "After the incident, I sat atop the Hokage monument. That's where I met you. We had a small conversation, nothing too important. You asked if I could take you home. Remember?" Naruto nods his head just for the sake of responding. "So I took you home. But there were men there, threatening to hurt you. I don't know why but... I swept you up and took you away from there. You were miserable. And plus you practically begged me to take you. After that, we met up with Kisame and i've trained you since. You only have one flaw."

Naruto waits to hear more, so when Itachi goes silent he decides to press. "And that flaw would be?"

"You're too soft."

"Soft?"

"Yes," Itachi shifts slightly. "You can't kill anyone. Not even a bad person. Not even an 'evil' person. You just don't have the guts."

"I don't see why anyone would want to kill someone. No matter what they may have done, it's never justified when someone kills another. But of course. You would think differently."

The cave falls silent. "Naruto." A shiver runs through Naruto's body, and he's not sure why. It's silent for a moment. A beat. "Yes?" Naruto asks.

"Never mind." Itachi sighs, standing and walking over to Naruto. "Why can't we light a fire?" Naruto wonders, watching as Itachi stops in front of him. "Because we have no dry wood."

Naruto looks back towards the cave, and is shocked to see that that perfectly stacked pile of wood is now missing. "What happened?"

"Someone took it."

For some reason, Naruto starts to pity Itachi. Living like this isn't easy. Everything you built up for, what you need to survive, all snatched away in not even a day. _Don't pity him._ Naruto sets his jaw. _Don't pity him._

"I'm sorry."

It's soft. A soft whisper, so quiet Naruto can barely hear it. It unnerves him, those two words that Itachi has told him. Someone as heartless as Itachi...

Is he really that heartless?

"I shouldn't have even taken you to that bar." He continues. Naruto's heartbeat starts to accelerate. "It's my fault. Please forgive me. I feel terrible about it."

Each word that Itachi mutters sends a flush of desire through Naruto's body. He never knew he could swoon so easily. And it's something about the way Itachi speaks them, the way they seem to wrap themselves around Naruto and squeeze him until he can't breathe. He hears the underlining tone in his voice, the sincerity in it.

This isn't the Itachi he knows. This one is false. Fake.

Or maybe, it was the Itachi he knew that was fake.

Maybe the Uchiha Itachi he knew had a hard coating surrounding him... like a candy. He was sour and yet somehow passive, the hard coating surrounding him, protecting him. And what lies underneath is the one Naruto sees now, the one Naruto has managed to uncover.

_Stop._ He thinks harshly to himself. _You're getting carried away, Naruto. _

"It's fine." Even he is shocked by the bitterness in his tone. He didn't mean to sound so harsh. Itachi is silent, mulling over Naruto's response. "Well... good."

Naruto is overwhelmed by emotions. He feels anger. Hot, burning, scolding anger at Itachi. He did so many horrible things. For nothing. _Was it really for nothing?_ He feels sudden guilt. He shouldn't have answered like that, he should have been more gentle. Even if it's Itachi, he had sincerely apologized for something he did.

And then, there's the most fatuous of them all. The pounding desire coursing through his body. He wants to reach out, to touch Itachi's skin. He want to roam his hands down Itachi's back, across his jaw, down his stomach. He wants Itachi to touch him, to kiss him and to mutter sweet nothings to him. He wants Itachi to say his name again. He wants that shiver to run through him. He wants wants wants.

It's frightening, and yet somehow relaxing to him. This is Uchiha Itachi he's talking about. This is the man who killed his whole clan, who left his brother in disdain, who has done horrible things-

-but for what?

_There has to be a reason._ Naruto thinks to himself. He feels defensive for Itachi. _No one would do that for nothing. No one._ He's sick. He's unreasonable. He's simply confused. _Itachi has to be good. He has to have had a reason. _

"Naruto?" Itachi's voice echo's through Naruto's ears. "Are you alright?" Itachi reaches forward and sets his hand on Naruto's forehead. "You have a fever. Why didn't you tell me you were feeling a little ill?"

"I didn't notice..." That desire he was feeling a moment ago, that defensiveness, vanishes suddenly. Naruto remembers the pain on Sasuke's face during their fight. He remembers the trembling of his words when he discussed to him about his past. He remembers the hate Sasuke sent Itachi in one powerful glare.

_No more._ He thinks solemnly to himself. _This can't happen... you can't fall for him. He's bad. No more. No more, no more..._

"I think i'm feeling pretty tired now." Naruto says shakily. Itachi nods, but before he goes back to the entrance, he takes off his cloak and throws it over Naruto's shoulders.

There's a moment. A beat. Naruto stares into Itachi's eyes, Itachi doing the same. Their faces are mere inches apart, their breath colliding. "_Don't."_ Naruto whispers. Itachi gazes down at his lips, and then meets his eyes again. Naruto draws in a shaky breath. "Don't." He says with more assertiveness. Itachi tilts his head a little. Naruto can feel himself moving forward ever so slightly. _  
_

"Because I know that... i'll regret it."

They meet each other half way. Itachi's lips are a little rough. The kiss is anything but sweet. It's full of passion, hunger and lust. Naruto reaches up and gently touches Itachi's neck, the soft gesture making Itachi hesitate. They brake apart and Itachi gazes into Naruto's eyes. "We should stop." He says. Naruto nods his head in agreement, and yet they kiss again.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kisame's drawl echos throughout the cave. Naruto yelps and scoots away from Itachi. "K-Kisame you bastard!" He shouts. Itachi sighs and sits back, glances sideways at his partner. "I will never hear the end of this, will I?"

Kisame's grin is spread wide across his face, his eyes dancing with amusement. "Uh-oh, Pedobear Itachi-kun." He teases. "Naruto you better watch out."

"I'm only a few years older than him, Kisame." Itachi tuts, his annoyance blatantly obvious at this point. "Well that's still pretty old."

"Twenty-one isn't old."

"You're a legal drinker."

"And?" Itachi questions.

Kisame shrugs, his fun dissipating. "I was just saying."

Naruto's cheeks are on fire. He feels embarrassed, and slightly ashamed. He gave into his dumb needs, into Itachi. He feels like he's losing it, he can't even come up with a rational thought.

"Gomen Naruto." Itachi murmurs. Once again, Naruto feels a flush of desire for Itachi, he wants to reach out to him. He turns away instead, rolling onto his side. He doesn't say a word.

"Ohh did I hurt your feelings? I can leave." Kisame bides against his words, settling himself against a wall at the far side of the cave. A vein throbs in Naruto's forehead, but he still doesn't say anything.

They all stop talking, nothing but the crackle of the flames filling the silence of the cave.

* * *

"So does he taste like ramen?" Kisame pesters, grinning down at Itachi. Itachi in turn sighs, and glances back at Naruto.

He's been quiet for these past few hours, looking down at his feet as they shuffle on the ground. "Can you leave him alone?" Itachi asks, a hint of anger in his voice. "You've been asking that same question for the past hour."

"That's cause I haven't gotten an answer. Come on, tell me." Kisame insists.

"Why are you so set on knowing?"

"Because you hate ramen." Kisame chuckles. "It would be funny to know."

Naruto grumbles incoherently. Itachi wants to apologize to him again, but he keep facing forward instead. _Was it a mistake?_ He thinks solemnly to himself. He remembers that gentle touch, the moment of hesitation he had. Naruto is a kid; a minor. Itachi frowns. That's not even the important part. Naruto is... well Naruto. He's an obnoxious kid, who's got a hard head and barely listens to anyone. He always wants to pick a fight, and yet when it comes to finishing someone off he can't seem to do it.

And besides, Itachi's heart is supposed to be closed off. He shouldn't feel anything. He shouldn't care about what happens to Naruto's well-being, and he definitely shouldn't be kissing him.

But he'll be damned if Naruto hadn't opened up his heart again.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asks. It's a little bit of a shock, considering he's been silent for such a long time. "To the Land of Iron." Itachi states. "But we already went there!" Naruto whines, kicking a rock off of the path.

"We need to move locations. Since the incident with the bar happened, the authorities are bound to be on edge."

"But-,"

"Why does it matter?" Itachi interrupts, looking back at Naruto. Naruto goes silent for a few moments. "Where are we at now?"

"The Land of Fire."

"So... near Konoha?" Naruto gazes through the trees.

"Yes..." Itachi says carefully. "But don't think that we're going to be stopping by there. We don't have time, and besides it's too dangerous."

Naruto huffs and puts his hands behind his head. "Whatever. Not like it's that important anyways." He grumbles, whipping his head to the side.

* * *

"Yes?" A woman with long red hair and sparkling green eyes asks, looking up from the counter. "We need a room for three." Itachi says. The woman blushes slightly and scribbles down an open room number. "Name?"

"Uchito Itaru (1)." The woman smiles. "Well Uchito-san, we have a room that just opened up. 204 upstairs." Itachi nods his head and starts towards the stairs, Naruto and Kisame following after him.

The room is nothing special; a traditional style Japanese hotel room. The only bonus is a hot spring right outside the door that leads to the outside.

Naruto throws his pack at a corner on the far side of the room. "Man i'm beat..." He mutters to himself, stretching his limbs. "Are you going to bed already?" Itachi asks, feeling thankful now that Naruto is speaking again.

"Um... Yeah I think I am." Naruto glances at Itachi quickly, before plopping onto the ground, crossing his legs. Kisame clears his throat. "Well, since we're here i'm going to take advantage of the hot spring. Naruto, you'll watch Samehada won't you?" Naruto nods. "Good. Itachi, you have first watch."

"You're going to be outside anyways, i'm rather tired-,"

"Gomen." Kisame heads out the door, towel in hand, without a second glance. Itachi sighs and rolls out his bed roll. "I don't care what he says, i'm going to sleep..."

It falls silent. Naruto secretly glances over at Itachi, his mind wandering back to that kiss last night. He doesn't feel embarrassed about it anymore. He feels content, actually.

But he also feels desire.

He wants Itachi to kiss him again. He wants to kiss Itachi.

"Goodnight." He says, rolling onto his side. Itachi pauses, watching Naruto's back move up and down. He quietly stands and walks over to him, kneeling down. "Naruto. I hope you know I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Up and down, the soft breathing makes Itachi think he fell asleep. He leans down, without a second thought, and kisses Naruto's neck. He feels the muscles tense a little, and he knows Naruto is awake. "I'm sorry." He murmurs. He sees the goosebumps rising up on Naruto's skin; the slight movement of his foot. He sets his hand on his back and feels his pounding heartbeat; hears it.

Naruto swallows and moves onto his back, looking up into Itachi's eyes. Itachi moves swiftly, capturing Naruto's lips with his own. Naruto reaches up and grabs Itachi's neck, his heartbeat quickening.

_Why now?_ He thinks to himself as they separate a little for air, and then meet again, their lips battling for dominance. _And why... with him?_

**/**

**OMG i'm so tired. We had a whole weekend of performances for my play this weekend, it's troublesome. Luckily the theater people are like a second family to me, so I enjoy being around them.**

**IDK who else watches, but I freakin love that show China Illinois. It's fucking hilarious. **


End file.
